Auslly Love Story: You Make Me Lose My Mind
by FutureAuthor114
Summary: Austin and Ally like each other, it's true. But when Ally has an accident with a football, she has a little bit of amnesia. She can remember most things, like Trish and Dez. But she can't remember Austin. She can't remember that she does have a talent. What this affect Austin's career and their friendship? Read it to find out!


**Hey! I'm new here, just thought I'd create a cool FacFiction story about Austin and Ally! It's an Auslly love story! So, I hope you guys like it! **

**Austin's POV**

I sit at the piano beside Ally, my amazing, talented partner. We're just finishing up a new song. We both play the piano, me putting the chords behind the beat that Ally's playing. Ally sings the last note and I smile.

"This song is amazing, Ally! You're awesome!" I give her a high five. Ally smiles and nods.

"Thanks. I try." She gets up from the bench and walks over to the practice room door. "I'll be right back."

I nod and watch her leave. I smile again and look at her song book. I read the words over and nod slowly.

I sigh happily and wait for Ally. I hear the door open and Dez walks in the practice room.

"Hey, buddy! How's the song coming along?"

"Well, we just finished it. I'm waiting on Ally to come back. She went somewhere."

Dez nods and sits down. I sigh and think about Ally, for what seemed like a long while. I wonder when she's gonna come back. I look over at Dez. Dez looks at me and says, "What's the matter?"

I shake my head. "Nothing; I'm just wondering when Ally's getting back, that's all."

"How come you've been worrying so much about Ally lately?" Dez sits up in the chair and looks me in the eye.

I shrug. I really don't know why. I've just been so used to being with her since the day we met, I've just grown on her that way, I believe. The practice room door opens once again. I lighten up and look in that direction. To my dismay, it's only Trish. She's wearing a new uniform. Apparently, she's gotten a new job.

"Oh," I say while looking at Trish. "It's you." I slump over and sigh. What's taking her so long?

"Well, gee, thanks!" Trish says. She rolls her eyes and looks at Dez. "What're you doing here?"

"Hanging with Austin…. Sort of." Dez looks at Trish and frowns a little. Trish rolls her eyes once more and looks at me. She suddenly got a worried look on her face. "Guess what I just did!"

"You disappointed me," I say. I put my chin in the palm of my hand and sigh once more.

"No, someone accidently hurt Ally! She's on the floor passed out!"

"What!?" I jump up from my seat and run towards the door. "How could that happen?" Trish and Dez follow me down the stairs. They can barely keep up with me because I'm running too fast. I almost trip down the stairs, but I hold onto the railing so I can't fall.

I see Ally lying on the ground. I finish going down the steps and drop to my knees beside Ally. I look at Trish and say, "How did this happen?"

Trish smiles weakly and says, "Well, I was coming inside Sonic Boom, telling her about my new job….."

**Flashback/Trish's POV**

**Ally comes down the stairs smiling like she's a maniac!**

**I look at her and say, "Guess who got a job at T-Shirts Today?"**

**Ally smiles some more and looks at her. "I have no idea what so ever!" Ally then chuckles a little. I walk over to the counter and smile.**

"**This job isn't too bad, but it does have its bad things. I have to help people find shirts, check out people, and show them where everything is! I have to walk around all day." I sigh and lean against the counter. **

**Ally puts some things away and walks out of the counter. She stands beside me and says, "Wow, very hard!" She rolls her eyes. I walk towards the piano and sit on the bench. She walks out in the middle of the floor of the store and sighs happily. **

**Ally had seemed more cheerful than usual. And, you know Ally; always so cheerful and innocent. Ally looks at me and says, "Well, I gotta go back up to the practice room. Austin's waiting on me." She smiles again. I get up from the bench and nod. **

**Before we even know, we hear a boy yell, "Heads up!" A football comes flying through the air and it hits Ally in the back of the head. She falls to the ground. I run towards her, flip her over and see if she's okay. She was already unconscious when I got there.**

**End of Flashback**

"And that's what happened." Trish finishes her story and looks down at Ally. Dez and I are now both on our knees beside her. Even though she's passed out, she looks quite beautiful and peaceful. I soon shake the thought out of my head and look at Dez.

"What're we gonna do?" I look back down at Ally, back up at Dez, then over at Trish, and last back down at Ally. I lift her head up a bit and look at her closely.

"Should we call a doctor?" Trish suggests. I nod and Dez takes out his phone to call

**Ally's POV**

I wake up in a hospital bed, looking around the room. I see a doctor hovering over me. I see my best friend, Trish, my other friend, Dez, and….. Wait…. Who's that boy? He's blonde with brown eyes. He stands tall and lean. I've never seen this boy in my life.

The boy waves at me, so I had no choice but to wave back. He smiles and I smile. This was awkward for me. Trish walked over towards me and says, "Hey, Ally, how you feeling?"

I nod and say, "I'm doing pretty well." I look over the weird boy who keeps looking at me with cute little puppy dog eyes. "Um…." I say, looking at Trish. "Can you tell him to stop looking at me like that?" I point to him. Trish looks over at him.

"Austin!" She says. "You're freaking Ally out! Stop looking at her!" The boy looks away slowly, almost as if he's embarrassed. I didn't mean to make him feel bad. I just don't like strangers looking at me all weird.

"Is that his name?" I ask Trish. "Austin?"

Trish looks back over at me, eyes wide. "Yeah, you've always known his name." She said this quite loud, which made Dez and the other guy look over at me. "He's Austin, one of your best friends?"

I look at her oddly. "No, he's not! He's not my friend."

Blonde says, "Wow, that hurt. How nice of you, Ally." He was being sarcastic; I could tell.

They could all tell I was confused; everyone except for the blonde dude. The doctor came over and said, "I think she might have a little bit of amnesia."

Trish and Dez look at the doctor and say, "What?" It was sort of freaky, because they said it together. Trish finishes, "What do you mean by 'a little bit'?" She walks closer towards the doctor.

The doctor says once again, "A little bit of amnesia. That means that she can only remember a few things. Not everything. It looks as if she can't remember who this young lad is." The doctor points to the lean blonde. So, I did know him. I just can't remember him. This was all so confusing.

Dez walks over towards the bed and says, "You know who I am, right, Ally?"

I nod. He gives a sigh of relief. Trish asks the same, so I nod. The blonde guy walks over towards the bed. He looks down at me and says, "So…. You don't remember who I am?"

I look up at him and say, "No. I'm sorry. What's your name….?"

He sighs and says, "Austin. Austin Moon."

"Um, I know that I'm supposed to know you, Austin…" Something about that name made me feel good. "But I don't. I really don't know what I remember and don't. I mean, I kinda remember my name. Ally…?"

Austin finishes, "Ally Dawson, the most talented, amazing person I know."

I'm still looking at his kind eyes of brown. "Talented?"

Austin nods. "Yeah. You're my partner. You write songs for me. I have a singing career."

I nod slowly. "Oh…" I sigh. "Well, that stinks. I'm supposed to be talented, but I can't even remember. I don't even know how to sing now, I guess…. I'm sorry."

Austin walks back over towards Trish and Dez. I can hear what he's saying. "This is horrible. She doesn't who I am, she doesn't know how talented she is, and she can't even sing and write songs for me. My career is ruined!"

I don't know why I should even feel horrible, but I do.

**I hope y'all liked it! Tell me what you think please! Bye!**


End file.
